You Were Meant For Me
by audreyrosewadsworth
Summary: One-shots, headcannons, and general plot ideas from Game of Thrones. A bizarre collection of my thoughts that will be updated whenever inspiration strikes. Open to requests for any pairings or plot ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Cersei Lannister's soulmate was Eddard Stark. The pair were never married, and Cersei's son eventually ordered the beheading of Eddard. Cersei married Ned's closest friend, and Ned came to love his wife.

Lyanna Stark's soulmate was Rhaegar Targaryen, though it was widely believed to have been Robert Baratheon. The pair had one child, after marrying secretly.

Jaime Lannister's soulmate was Elia Martell, though the pair exchanged few words before Elia's untimely death, which was ordered by Jaime's father, Tywin Lannister, as well as the deaths of Elia's two young children.

Oberyn Martell's soulmate was an Essosian man who passed away of Greyscale when Oberyn was young. The pair never married.

Tywin Lannister's soulmate was his first cousin, Joanna Lannister, whom he wed. The couple had three children before Joanna's death giving birth to the third.

Brandon Stark's soulmate was Ashara Dayne. The pair did not marry, but did have one stillborn daughter, whose death caused Ashara to commit suicide.

Rhaella Targaryen's soulmate was a blacksmith in King's Landing, who never knew she was his soulmate. Rhaella watched over him her entire life, until her death giving birth to her and her husband, her brother, Aerys's, third healthy child.

Aerys Targaryen's soulmate was a simple farmer girl from the Stormlands, whom Aerys drove mad from torture, after discovering his soulmate's status.

Arianne Martell's soulmate was Viserys Targaryen, whom she met when the pair were both young. They never saw one another again, as Viserys's family was overthrown.

Myrcella Baratheon (Lannister)'s soulmate was the youngest son of Doran Martell, Trystane Martell. The pair were both murdered by the Sand Snakes before their eighteenth birthdays.

Arya Stark's soulmate was Tommen Baratheon (Lannister). The pair only met a couple of times when they were young, and Tommen committed suicide before Arya's eighteenth birthday.

Renly Baratheon's soulmate was Loras Tyrell. The pair never married, but visited one another in private until Renly's murder.

Sansa Stark's soulmate was Tyrion Lannister. The pair were married were once, before the marriage was declared void after Tyrion's arrest of treason, and after the marriage had not been consummated.

Bran Stark's soulmate was Meera Reed, whom he met when he was young.

Rickon Stark's soulmate was Shireen Baratheon, whom he never met, due to her death by burning alive as a sacrificial offering when she was young.

Robb Stark's soulmate was Yara Greyjoy, whom he never met before his assassination at the hands of his family's enemies.

Theon Greyjoy's soulmate was Margaery Tyrell, whom he never met before she burned alive in the explosion at Baelor the Blessed's Temple.

Joffrey Baratheon (Lannister)'s soulmate was a common miner boy from the bottom of King's Landing. Joffrey met him only once, and both knew who the other was. The next day when Joffrey sent soldiers out to have the boy killed, he had disappeared from the Crownlands.

Jon Snow's soulmate was his paternal aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. The pair married in their late teens.

Varys's soulmate was a lord from Essos, who died years before Varys came into the service of the Crown of Westeros.

Aemon Targaryen's soulmate was the almost-twenty-years-his-junior Olenna Redwyne. Both had the knowledge of who their soulmate was, but after Olenna made the decision to seduce Luthor Tyrell, as opposed to wedding her soulmate, as she saw more of an opportunity, Aemon joined the northern Night's Watch, where he stayed until his death.

Gregor Clegane's soulmate was the prostitute, Shae. Shae chose Tyrion Lannister over Gregor, and died at his hands.

Khal Drogo's soulmate was the son of a minor khal. The two were childhood friends, until the young boy's premature death.

Ramsay Bolton's soulmate was the wildling, Ygritte. The pair never meant, and neither knew the other's identity, though Ramsay had the suspicion that his was a wildling due to the location of the cuts and bruises on his skin, which reminded him of a wildling style he had studied when he was younger. And, Ygritte felt that hers was the spoiled son of a southern lord, due to how little scars appeared on her body.

Melisandre's soulmate was Sandor Clegane, whom she met only once, and had no desire to pursue a relationship with.

Gendry Waters's soulmate was Missandei, a slave girl from Essos. The pair met after Daenerys Targaryen conquered Westeros, and married soon after.

Brienne of Tarth's soulmate was the Queen's guardsmen Daario Naharis. The pair met on several occasions, but each was clouded by the love they held for another, and exchanged only a few meaningful words. Brienne for Jaime Lannister, and Daario for Daenerys Targaryen.

Davos Seaworth's soulmate was Ellaria Sand. The pair met on occasion when they were older, both having children from past relationships. Ultimately, the two could not comprehend the other's lifestyle, and remained acquaintances the remainder of their lives.

Catelyn Tully's soulmate was Ilyn Payne. The two had never before spoken even a word to each other when Ilyn was ordered to behead Catelyn's husband, Eddard Stark. The two had never met when Catelyn was assassinated during the War of Five Kings, and Ilyn was later murdered by Catelyn's daughter, Arya Stark.

Robert Baratheon's soulmate was the almost thirty-years-his-senior Genevieve Lannister. The two had met when Genevieve was long since married to a Frey Lord, and Genevieve never told a soul, especially since her niece went on to marry the young king. Robert drunkenly spouted the lie to his friend, Eddard Stark, who died with the secret.

Hodor's soulmate was Selyse Baratheon. The two, as happen with many soulmate cases, never met their entire lives. Hodor died protecting Bran Stark, and Selyse committed suicide after her daughter was burned alive by her husband.

Petyr Baelish's soulmate was Mance Rayder. The two never met, and Mance perished first at the Battle of Hardhome.

Stannis Baratheon's soulmate was Tyene Sand. The two never met, and neither was particularly interested in the other, anyway. Stannis was murdered first by Brienne of Tarth.

Tormund Giantsbane's soulmate was Ros. The two never met, but Ros always knew her soulmate was a warrior by how often she received scratches, where she knew her soulmate had piercing wounds. Tormund, in turn, frequently noted the dark bruises on his body, though mostly near the genitalia, and came to the conclusion that his soulmate was a prostitute, more than likely in Westeros. Tormund felt the pain of Ros's death more so than a normal person who had never met their soulmate would.

Samwell Tarly's soulmate was Grey Worm. By the time the two met, Sam was already in a committed relationship with the wildling, Gilly, and a close advisor of King Jon. Grey Worm, in turn, was seeing Missandei until she met her soulmate, and was committed to Queen Daenerys, as her head of security and the Unsullied. Sam and Grey Worm developed a closer relationship after Gilly's death, when they were elders, but it was only ever friendly.

Barristan Selmy's soulmate was Minisa Whent, who was later Minisa Tully. The two met when Barristan traveled to Riverrun with King Aerys's court, and exchanged brief pleasantries. It was during this exchange that Barristan realized the soon-to-be Lady of Riverrun, who was madly in love with Hoster Tully, was his soulmate. Minisa had no knowledge of this, and never learned it throughout her entire life, while Barristan savored every glimpse he received of her over the next twenty years leading up to her death. He then protected Minisa's three surviving children in whatever way he could.

Lyanna Mormont's soulmate was Jojen Reed. The pair met when they were very young at a celebration in Winterfell. Jojen was more than five years Lyanna's senior, so the two were never particularly close. There was talk of a betrothal before the War of Five King, but after members of House Reed (including Jojen) went missing, these negotiations ceased. Lyanna is said to have been confined to bed for weeks, uncontrollably ill after Jojen's death during the War of Five Kings.

Gilly's soulmate was the eldest brother of Yara and Theon Greyjoy. This brother died at a young age. Gilly, not understanding these feelings, had an ache in her chest, that could be described as something like heartburn, for two days after her soulmate's death, when she was seven years old. Gilly was punished for this behavior, as many believed her to be sick, and that she would infect others around her, since no one, except Craster, understood what was happening.

Podrick Payne's soulmate was Talisa Maegyr. The two had glimpsed one another a scarce number of times by the time of Talisa's murder, and neither ever knew who their soulmate had been. Talisa had married before her death, and Podrick was said to be irritable for almost five days after the Red Wedding, and to have had an extremely irritating rash.

Lysa Tully, later Lysa Arryn's soulmate was Jorah Mormont. The two briefly met during the wedding dinner of Jorah's liege lord, Eddard Stark, to Lysa's sister, Catelyn Tully. Both immediately knew they were the other's soulmate, and both were immediately horrified. Jorah could not believe his soulmate was so ugly, and Lysa could not believe he was of such low status compared to her. There was a mutually unspoken agreement that neither of them mention this ever again, and after this Lysa became the Lady of the Vale, and Jorah was exiled to Essos. Jorah is said to have felt only a twinge, for about half a week, after his soulmate's murder.

Walder Frey's soulmate was Craster. The two never met, but were both extremely malevolent. Walder had tens of wives, and hundreds of descendants, while Craster was a wildling who married his daughters to procreate with them. After Craster's death, Walder is said to have been bedridden for days, overreacting to a sharp pain in his lungs that probably only lasted for just over twenty four hours.

Beric Dondarrion's soulmate was the wildling, Osha. The two never met, but both did work for Catelyn Stark during at least one point in their lives. Beric was known to be overly affectionate towards his soul mark, often wearing tunics that showed it off on his arm. Though he never outright searched for his soulmate, Beric had hoped he would find his soulmate while traveling with Lady Stoneheart. Unfortunately for Beric, Osha was protecting Rickon Stark, and was killed by Ramsay Snow. Beric is said to have suffered from a stab wound that appeared on the left side of his body, the same way that Osha was murdered, and been on bed rest for at least a week and a half, despite attempts to leave.

Brynden Tully, or the Blackfish's, soulmate was Lynora Hill. Lynora was a couple of years older than Brynden, and the bastard half-sister of Lady Joanna Lannister. Lynora and Brynden fell in love when Brynden was sixteen, and were planning to wed in secret, despite Lynora's status. Lynora was burned alive by the Mad King Aerys II, two weeks before the wedding was to take place.


	2. RhaegarLyanna One-shot Sometimes

**One-shot Rhaegar/Lyanna**

"Sometimes"

" _You are doomed to make choices. This_

 _is life's greatest paradox."_

 _-Wayne Dyer_

The dragon kidnapped the wolf.

Sometimes, she wishes she could say that it was undramatic. That no one batted an eyelash, or raised an eyebrow. That no Wars were started. That no brothers and fathers were burned alive, no women raped, no children sliced clean in half. She can't.

Sometimes, memories haunt her.

Seeing him, in all his splendor, all his glory, conversing with a group of lesser lords and knights. Catching his eye. Brandon had told her to look away, and she had, but he hadn't seen when she glanced back, only briefly, to steal another glance. He had still been peering at her, with those striking violet eyes. She had blushed, and folded herself back into Brandon. She knew she was meant to be fierce. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Somehow, she just...couldn't, around Him.

She had watched anxiously, eager to joke with Brandon about the technique of lesser contestants, when he had emerged for his first round. And won. Again and again, proving himself to be oh, so formidable. He had even defeated Barristan Selmy, in the end. He had graciously taken the crown for the Queen of Love and Beauty, and she had watched, an unexplainable pain in her stomach, as he glided with all the grace a prince was meant to have, toward his awaiting wife. A beautiful, exotic Dornish woman. Only, he didn't stop when he reached Princess Elia Martell. When the prince was exactly three feet away from her. That was when she realized where he intended to go. What he intended to do. That was when she realized that her life was about to be irrevocably changed forever.

Months later, she sees him again. She is betrothed to Robert Baratheon, an oaf of a man, who is all muscle. He is the prince's distant cousin, but they are not close. This she comes to know, as she witnesses Robert glaring hotly at the beautiful prince. News of the Tourney at Harrenhal has seemingly spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms. She is scowled at on a daily basis, now. She is well aware the embarrassment the mishap caused for the royal family, most of all Princess Elia. She had heard the rumors that House Martell was raging, demanding an public apology from every member of House Targaryen. This had helped draw attention away from her older brother's own conquests of that day, one of which being Princess Elia's close friend, Lady Ashara of House Dayne. Her father had scolded Brandon, and warned Ned to stay away from scandal, while reminding Lyanna of the need for an alliance between House Baratheon and House Stark. This was why she glanced sparingly at the prince, and tried her best to ignore Robert's glares, and the way he stepped in front of her slightly whenever the prince moved. She didn't need to be protected, she was a free woman.

Sometimes, there are rumors of Robert's latest conquests, and Lyanna attempts not to wince so noticeably when the septas shake their heads at her. She is well aware that her life has turned into scandal after scandal, ever since her father agreed to a betrothal between her and House Baratheon. They say Lady Ashara Dayne is with child, as well, which is obviously precisely what her father needs at the moment. Northerners are known for their honesty, their sense of right and wrong, and their survival skills. None of which are being put to good use at the moment. The only hope, really, is that little Benjen grows up to do something noble, to bring honor back to our name.

When he comes to her, breathless and handsome and exuberant, how was she meant to refuse him? When he asks her in that soft baritone, that voice that tales are told of around fires, how was she meant to refuse? When he offers her freedom, and tells her of the prophecy he has heard, how is she meant to say 'no'?

When he takes her far away, and shows her the world, in all its unflinching glory, was she really supposed to tell him no? She'd never been to Dorne, never even dreamed of ever being offered the chance to go. It was so far south from her own home, and so, so hot. When she is sweating in the sweltering heat, but appreciating the wind in her face on a fierce mare, she glances over at him, saddled up on his horse by her side. He remains unaffected by the heat, not even the tiniest trail of sweat is visible on his perfect face. He stares up at the sun, as it begins to set in the distance. And when he turns back to her, turns back to her and smiles that enrapturing grin, she knows something has changed. She smiles right back, and races him back to the tower he had taken her to. She gives herself to him that night. She knows full well she was meant to save it for Robert, all of it. Their wedding was scheduled for months ago. She wondered what he has done in her absence. She suddenly wonders what they all have done in her absence. Father, Brandon, Ned, Benjen, Old Nan, Maester Luwin, Hodor. Why hasn't it occurred to her to ask before?

She is pregnant. And so, so excited. Yet, weary. And anxious, all the time. She doesn't wish for her little dream to end. It becomes even better when he suggests they marry, one afternoon while they are holding one another in bed. She had asked him months ago about her brothers, her father, general news from the kingdom. She had only received vague answers, and she knew, she really did, that she shouldn't ignore that feeling that tugged at her, that something was not completely right. She did, though. She would ignore that for as long as she could, and she would focus on her days of horseback riding and archery.

When Rhaegar puts his hands on her growing stomach and whispers Visenya, when he thinks she is sleeping, she finds it endearing, at least at first. When he begins to murmur things very different from what he had told her, things about the return of dragons, and the return of House Targaryen to its former glory, she begins to grow concerned. That pit in her stomach aches more than ever, and she is beginning to pay more attention to the things she had blindly trusted before. When Arthur Dayne would whisper something in Rhaegar's ear, and he would tell her he would be just a moment and leave, and she would never question it. When the servant girl would stare at her for long amounts of time, and peer at her belly. When the sun would set and Rhaegar would be gone for hours at a time. The whispers in a small village nearby of wildfire, and Mad King. She knew, without a doubt, that something had happened. Something Rhaegar hadn't deigned to inform her of. Something serious.

When she goes into labor, he isn't there. He had left days, or perhaps weeks ago. She couldn't keep track anymore, not since she had learned of her father and Brandon. Of what Rhaegar's own father had done to them. She had cried herself to sleep every night the past few weeks, and this night is no difference. The servant girl, who is serving as a midwife, continues to mutter things offhandedly in Dornish, and from what little of the language Lyanna has picked up in the past couple of weeks, the lanky is not going well. News of Rhaegar's death had reached her. News of Robert's victory and intent to claim Lyanna. To claime as his prize and wed her, as soon as his men discovered where the Targaryen scum had hidden her away.

And then, Ned is there, and he is wetting a washcloth on her forehead, and telling her it is going to be okay. She knows it is not. She has given birth to a healthy boy. And he is beautiful, and looks nothing like Rhaegar. "Promise me, Ned. Promise me." She pleads and pleads, because she needs to know that the only thing left of her and Rhaegar will be okay. She needs to know that this child that she has imagined for nine months will want for nothing. She needs his reassurance, and she needs his silence. What happened to Aegon and Rhaenys, it cannot happen to her babe. She will not be the catalyst for yet another death. She cannot recall anything further, after this. There was no pain, only lots and lots of blood, and tears, and lost hope. How could she have ever believed that she could change the world?

Sometime, she wonders what would have happened if she had refused the beautiful prince.


End file.
